


Deal

by PaleLilly, wannabewriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleLilly/pseuds/PaleLilly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewriter/pseuds/wannabewriter
Summary: You get caught on a mission and Reaper has a proposition for you.Warning: Dub-con





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my amazing friend wannabewriter for helping me with this sin. 
> 
> This was originally written for an OC of mine so I apologise if there's inconsistencies or if it's not at all immersive ;-; 
> 
> And I think it must be said (again) that I'm by no means a writer. Constructive critique is welcome but please be kind <3

The mission should have been simple; get in, find out what Talon knew after breaking into Watchpoint: Gibraltar, get out and go home. Winston had successfully stopped them from retrieving key agent locations however he wanted to be certain nothing had been remotely retrieved. However one thing wasn't taken into account... The black-clad terrorist known only as Reaper, while he had been at the Watchpoint, it was incorrectly assumed he would not be at the Talon outpost.

You, as one of the recalled members of Overwatch had been asked to infiltrate the Talon base and ensure no data had been stolen. You skills in stealth operations made you ideal for such a delicate job. However, not counting on Reaper being a factor was an egregious oversight on your part. One that caused you to come face to face with the shadow before even entering the building.

The muscles in your legs screamed in protest as you ran through the streets, weaving through alleyways and back streets in an attempt to evade the man. Your mind wandered, very briefly, to the rumours that you had heard about the shadow that was hot on your boot-heels. Tales of a wraith floating through conflicts untouched by gunfire, leaving pale corpses in his wake. 

You would not allow herself to be another number on his body count.  
Turning sharply to duck into another alley and coming to a halt at a dead end you uttered a curse at your lack of preparation, you should have taken more time to memorise the map of the area in the case that the mission had failed. “Shit...”

“Looks like you took a wrong turn, Rabbit” His voice washed over you, low and dangerous but seemingly amused as you turned to face him, trying your best to keep from falling into a complete panic.

Fight, then. 

You lunged forward to throw a punch, not quite aiming, just trying to create an opening for your smaller body to slip past so that you could make an escape. You paused, stunned, as his body turned to a dark mist before appearing behind you and solidifying. Not allowing you any time to comprehend what had happened, he seized you by the arm with one clawed hand, the other wrapping around your throat, the talons of his gloves threatening to pierce the soft skin as he applied pressure enough to greatly restrict your breathing. You fell into a panic as you struggled against the larger man desperately gasping for air, your lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. 

Your vision darkened and your body went limp, the last thing you heard before you slipped out of conciousness was the Reaper's dark, mocking laugh.

\---

“Rise and shine, Rabbit”

You groaned, tired eyes fluttering open as you sat up, head pounding from the rather primitive way you were incapacitated. Reflexively you moved your arms, expecting restraints but finding your limbs free to move and you looked down to see yourself stripped of any armour and weapons, only left in your uniform pants and shirt. Looking the room around you appeared to be in a basic prison cell, outfitted with the bare minimum of a bed, desk and bathroom facilities behind a windowed door separate to the main area. Upon hearing a door open you turned her head to see Reaper standing in the doorway “What do you want with me?” You asked, voice betraying the anxiety you were feeling. 

He let out a dark chuckle, a sound you would have enjoyed hearing were it not coming from a notorious terrorist “I have... a proposition for you, Rabbit” He started, his voice laced with amusement “I need you to be a good little girl and play damsel in distress for me”

You shifted uncomfortably in your spot, unsure of the implications of what he was asking “Come again?” you quizzed, tilting your head and arcing a brow.

“Did I stutter? I need bait for the other agents... who better than a sweet little gun bunny?” You clenched her fists, pushing aside your feelings of anxiousness to stand up in an attempt to square up to the wraith, a bluff that you hoped would work despite the hopeless situation and the calibre of man you were being held captive by.

“And I'm just expected to go along with it?” You challenged, crossing your arms to close yourself off to him. “Besides... what makes you think they will even come?” His dark laughter caused you to shiver, you couldn't deny the effect his voice alone had on you, not that you had to like what it did.

“You'll play along... and they will come” Judging by the tone he was using, this wasn't so much this is what he thought but what he knew. “Besides... I think we can come to an agreement” You could practically hear him smirking behind the mask as his head dipped down and back up, seemingly getting a good eyeful you as you stood before him. 

“I don't make deals with terrorists...”   
“You'll appreciate this one... you play the good captive... and I'll reward you with information”  
“You're asking me to betray my team...”  
“You'll complete your mission”  
“At the possible cost of more agents”  
“'Tactical necessity' as the boyscout would put it”

You fidgeted uncomfortably, the trade off made you feel ill. However you were ever loyal to your team and your mission, as such it wasn't hard for you to conclude that the information that Talon possessed was not worth sacrificing the other agents to obtain. With all of the faux confidence you could bring to the surface you stared him down “You can stick your little 'deal' where it hurts”

“Pity... I was about to sweeten the deal...” He muttered, taking a step forward and closing the gap between the two of you. Just being up close to the man so many feared was enough to crumble any resolve you were so desperately clinging to. “So how about it, Rabbit? Be a good girl for me and you'll get what you came here for... play your cards right and I'll even let you walk out of here with your team in tact...”

You took a deep breath, letting your arms fall to your sides as you exhaled “I think my choice was just made for me... Fine... I'll play along” You sighed, refusing to gaze into the eyes of his mask, you had to play this smart... Or at least as smart as you could while your mind and heart were racing.

Reaper raised his arm and ghosted a clawed finger along your jawline, sending a shiver down your spine “Smart girl” he praised, albeit mockingly, his free hand came up to rest at your hip as he watched responses with mirth. Your body was rigid, unsure how to react to the Reaper's gentle touch. After a moment you shakily reached up to rest a hand on his broad chest, a way of showing your reluctant consent to what he wanted to do with you. He wasted no time in moving his hands to grab at the hem of your shirt, roughly pulling it over your head, tearing the seams in the process. Your captor picked up the torn remains of your shirt, chucking slightly. After tearing it a bit further Reaper reached around to tie a makeshift blindfold around your eyes, obscuring your view. With the loss of one sense, your others heightened; you could feel your heart threatening to burst from your chest, you could feel as your hair brushed against your skin as you moved, smell the scent of Reaper, his chest close by as he finished the knot. Another sound of tearing fabric and your hands were crudely bound behind you before you heard him shift and set something down, his mask you assumed,

Reaper moved his head next to your ear. "I wonder how you taste little rabbit, coney is a delicious meat after all" he purred, voice slightly less distorted without the mask. None too gently he grabbed your hair, jerking your head to one side and he bit the side of your neck, tongue darting between his teeth to lick the assaulted flesh, you let out a soft whimper and gripped his coat your knees threatening to buckle as he teased the sensitive flesh.

“R-Reaper...” You whined, your face a glorious shade of crimson as arousal washed over you at the rough treatment, Reaper chuckled darkly as he continued to roughly nip and suck at the crook of your neck, the hand tangled in your hair unforgiving as he positioned your head as he deemed fit. His other hand trailed down your front, finger hooking into your bra and snapping the thin fabric between your breasts earning a lamenting groan “Tch... that was expensive”.

“You'll get over it” Reaper muttered against your skin, his hand roughly massaging one of your breasts, the sharp claws of his glove threatening to pierce the sensitive skin made you involuntarily shiver in excitement, Reaper released his hold on your hair to impatiently guide you backward onto the bed and as you lay down he moved to swiftly remove your pants and panties, completely exposing your body to him. He gave an appreciative sigh as he kneeled over you, removing his gloves and tossing them to the side as he did so.

Reaper pressed his forefinger into you unexpectedly, causing your body to betray you. you could almost hear his grin of satisfaction. He pressed against the walls and rubbed it, as your breaths became short and ragged. Almost to the point of painfully he added a second finger, biting your lip to avoid your body completely giving in to the sensations. Whilst his second finger went to help the first, his thumb flitted about your dampening folds, travelling everywhere except your clitoris. “Don't fuckin' tease me...” You groaned, causing him to slow his movements which earned him a pitiful whine.

“Impatient little rabbit...” His voice was low and dangerous, which did absolutely nothing to suppress your intense need for his touch. He leaned down to gently rake his teeth over the sensitive flesh at the crook of your neck. “You’ve been so responsive...” he praised as he brushed his thumb over your clitoris once which caused you to loudly cry out, the reaction only served to prove his point. “I suppose you’ve earned a reward” you could feel his smirk against your skin as he resumed his movements, his index and middle fingers curled inside you while his thumb moved in slow circles. You moaned particularly loudly when Reaper brushed his fingers against your sweet spot, your breathing became more and more ragged as you felt the knot in your stomach tighten as he repeated the action again, and again. You writhed beneath him, your eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold, your muscles tightened and a loud moan escaped you as his actions drove you over the edge.

Reaper withdrew his fingers from you and moved to stand at the side of the bed, you heard him relieve himself of his ammo belts and undo his zipper before you felt him impatiently take you by the hair “my turn, Rabbit...” He purred, his voice laced with arousal. He roughly guided you to your knees at the edge of the bed to be met with his thick cock pressing against your soft lips, Reaper’s free hand took you by the chin and he ran his thumb over your lips a silent command to open your mouth. You softly darted your tongue over the tip before he pushed the head past your lips and into your waiting mouth with a low growl. You moaned softly and shallow hot breaths came through your nose as you slowly consumed his length, small whimpers of desire revealing the depth of them. He wrapped his fingers in your hair, pushing on the back of your head as the last few centimetres disappeared down your throat.

"Good girl" he rumbled. Any resistance or apprehension you had been feeling was gone upon hearing the satisfied groans of your captor as you eagerly worked his thick shaft. The rough grip on your hair and his shallow thrusts coupled with your vulnerable position, hands behind your back and on your knees before an incredibly dangerous man, sent a new wave of arousal straight through your body causing you to moan. 

Reaper shuddered with each of your moans as the vibrations intensified the feeling of your soft lips and his thrusts became haphazard as he neared his peak, the grip on your hair tightened before he finally jerked your head back slightly. He let out a feral growl as he spilled his release into your mouth, you mewled softly and made an effort to swallow as much as you could as he withdrew himself from your mouth “Don’t think I’m done with you yet, Rabbit...” 

Your hair was released, his hands moved to roughly shove you down onto the bed eliciting a surprised yelp from you. The bed sank as Reaper positioned himself over you, he was sure to press you between the thin mattress and his solid chest with your arms almost uncomfortably trapped beneath you. He hungrily kissed your collarbone before he none to gently bit down, causing you to cry out and heat to pool between your thighs. You felt his weight shift and then a wave of anticipation as you felt him guide his cock to tease your soaking slit. “Tell me you want me...” 

“I-I want you” You uttered breathlessly.

“Louder”

“Fuck Reaper, I want you!” You cried out, voice hoarse and shaky but you were past the point of being self conscious. He obliged you and you moaned loudly beneath him when he sank his full length into you in one rough thrust, he settled and hand on your hip to keep you steady. He barely waited for you to adjust before he started pumping into you at an unforgiving pace and your loud, ragged moans filled the room, a hand placed under your backside to lift you up just enough to hit your sweet spot with every thrust. Your head fell back as your walls tightened around him, a drawn out cry spilling from your lips as you reached your peak, Reaper’s grip tightened on your hip as he roughly pumped into you as he rode out his own release.

You felt the weight above you shift, Reaper withdrew himself from you, earning a soft whimper the loss of contact. The sound of a zipper being done up, the shifting of objects hit your ears before you were helped into a sitting position, your hands were untied and the makeshift blindfold was finally removed. You looked up at Reaper, who was unreadable behind the mask and he left the room only to come back a short moment after with a shirt draped over his arm.

“My information..?” You asked him once you regained your mind and voice.

“I’ll have our people deliver you to your little team” He stated after tossing the shirt to you “You’ll get what you came for” You redressed and Reaper left you alone once again, the feeling of exhaustion hit you hard, making you lay your head on the pillow and you drifted into a light sleep.

\---

You awoke after a time to a flash drive beside your pillow, you had no doubts as to what it was, it would be destroyed when you got back to base. A Talon agent stood by the door and motioned for you to move, you pocketed the drive and raised your hands in submission, obeying the agent. You were guided out of the base on weak legs, through the streets and to a waiting drop ship, Soldier:76 standing by.

You needed to shield your eyes from a spotlight that was trained onto your form, smiling weakly despite a rough shove forward from the nameless Talon operative, Soldier:76 kept his pulse rifle on a hair trigger and his form stiff as you unsteadily hobbled onto the drop ship. The door sealed shut with a light hiss, you made her way over to the seats and strapped yourself in, you commander not far behind you.

“Athena, take us home” He barked, the ship whirring to life and slowly ascending to cruising altitude, the AI announcing when it was safe for the two of you to move about the ship.

“You look like you’ve been through hell” He stated , his visor dipped down and back up regarding your dishevelled form. Your hair was a tangled mess, dark purple and red marks littered your neck, your uniform shirt was gone and replaced with a plain black button down shirt that seemed to hang off your small frame, and dark circles had formed around your eyes, yet you laughed breathlessly.

“You could say that, sir. But the mission was a success... and the enemy didn’t get anything from me” You stated with a hint of pride in your tired voice.

“As if that was ever in doubt... We’ll have Angela look you over when we get back to base, rest up now”


End file.
